Dance, Sex, And Rock N Roll
by SomethingBlue23
Summary: When the DC 1 and DC2 crew members get together, nothing and no one is off limits! Series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1: Massive Attack

Ch1 :Massive Attack 

Song Credit 'Nicki Minaj Massive Attack'

_Tom-tom like in Lebanon, hotter than in Pakistan_

_Click, click, click, young, Nick the atomic bomb_

_Yeah, see it then you lick your tongue_

_Bet that it tastes good, get you some_

When she watched his hips roll through the mirror, Emilia was convinced that Bodie continuing to dance their routine was going to cause her ovaries to erupt or something close.

Yeah. It had definately come time to take a break.

Abruptly stopping her moves that were in perfect synch with his, Emilia made it over to the stereo across the room and pressed the stop button, killing the music.

Bodie had been completely engrossed within the choreography that he didn't even notice when she stopped let alone walk away. Suddenly halting, first he spotted her through the mirror standing across the room before turning his head around to find her drinking from a bottle of water.

He had to admit that the cold drink looked pretty enticing and he was pretty much parched from dancing for a majority of over half an hour.

" Why did you stop?" he questioned approaching her and his duffle bag that was inches from where she stood. He dug in and took out his own bottle of water. With just small beads of sweat barely breaking the surface of his forehead, he used the back of his hand to wipe his head and spoke while untwisting the cap.

"We were only halfway through." watching him down a healthy gulp of water, Emilia couldn't resist her eyes from traveling to his throat where his adams apple bobbed each time he swallowed.

As expected the tempature in the room only felt like it had risen up a couple of degrees.

Of course she didn't want to tell him the truth that she was imagining his hips rolling and thrusting like they were- she wanted to be the one to feel those exact movements pressing against her body until she was numb from any feelings at all, even then she wouldn't want him to stop...instead she thought up a quick lie on the spot.

" I know," she said, taking a breath. " But uh, the lower part of my back was starting to hurt. I think I did one of the moves wrong or something. I just needed a minute."

One of his brows raised. Not often would she get hurt or practically ever perform moves as basic as they had been doing the wrong way. However, what surprised him the most was that she completely stopped in the middle of a routine which was something that she had never done before since he'd known her to dance.

His face expressed an honest concern which she noticed and waved him off.

" Are you cool?"

" Yeah, I'm cool." she nodded, waving her hand in a 'don't worry' manner. " I just didn't want to throw my hip out next or something. Knock on wood."

He laughed and the deep sound echoed around the studio. " I don't know, Mili," he spoke, using her nick name " that would be kind of funny to see. Imagine you trying to do a baretto clap with a cane by your side." he proceeded to do the simple move how it would look if worst case scenario, she did happen to dislocate her hip at some point.

Plain out he looked just ridiculous and she didn't appreciate him making fun at her expense even though she was laughing along with him.

" Jerk, that is not funny." she stated, flicking her open water bottle at him. There was only a small portion left at the bottom and it sprinkled on his arms and chest.

As little as it was it still made him completely stop what he was doing and stare at her. " Oh, it's like that. Okay." she matched his challenging eyes that stared at her with her own.

" Hey. You asked for it." she shrugged. "And yeah, it's like that."

" Alright. I'll get you next time." he spoke as if he was about to let her slide but in the next moment, she just blinked and he had invaded her personal bubble. His face was mere inches from hers and his hands were palm flat on her lower back.

Never had they ever been this close. Not even when they were dancing, although she had no complaints when his blue eyes glimmered with something mischevious. She could still see his boyish charm in them but at the same time, the irresistable sex appeal he carried when he was dancing, and in general, had her libido racing like mad.

Feeling his breath tickle her nose as he licked his lips, the bottle that was in her hand fell on the floor and her hands, out of instinct, went to his chest. One, because he genuinely caught her off guard and two, because she loved the feel of his muscles which she only felt a couple of times when he asked her for a massage three days ago. She totally remembered that.

" You know, I saw you watching me in the mirror the whole time we were dancing." he informed, smirking when her expression gave away that she was caught.

He found it cute and sexy at the same time. He always found his partner sexy. Fuck what the rumors were going around saying that he had a crush on Miss Aubrey. She was nothing compared to his Emilia.

" You are such bullshit with your lame back story." he laughed.

She was too distracted by his mouth to say much otherwise she would have retorted with something witty. Instead she came up with, " So. Sue me."

And at her response or lack therof, he let out a deep chortle that she had never heard a sound so... in other words, panty dropping.

He drew his face even closer if that were possible and when his eyes flickered to hers she felt her stomach knot. She could read how he honestly cared for her but at the same time, he wouldn't mind stripping her out of her sweaty clothes.

" I'll do more than that girl." he told her, before his mouth crashed onto hers.

His lips were soft and his kiss was gentle with just the perfect amount of pressure. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she invited his tounge into her mouth.

She was planning on doing a massive attack on his body later today without a doubt.


	2. Chapter 2: Dip It Low

Ch 2: Dip It Low

" I have to look away! I don't want to watch anymore!"

" They do know that people can see them, right?"

" Oh my-I can't! I can't...can't breathe!"

While Taye held her hands against her ribs, Emilia used one her hands to block her own eyes from watching, and last, Aubrey, simply observing with a questionable expression on her face, altogether the trio of girls had been it a fit of laughter watching the boys rehearse the moves they came up with for, as Mo quoted 'future ammunition for their next unknown challenge.'

However, in the meantime while Mo, Bodie, and Mccoy, swayed their hips and sensually danced to 'Dip It Low' by Christina Milian, Taye along with Aubrey and Emilia were seated together at the table where they had met up for lunch at the boardwalk a little over half an hour ago.

For the menu they had all pretty much ordered burgers, fries, with shakes or sodas and for the most part had finished eating all of their food, with the exception of Aubrey taking small bites of her veggie burger, when Mccoy came up with the genius suggestion that himself, Bodie, along with Mo should right then and there practice or rather show off their moves.

Being that they were on the beach where the boardwalk was a popular and constant area that was flooded with all kinds of locals and tourists, borrowing a portable stereo from the owner of the sub shop next door, their little performance had drawn a crowd of onlookers to stop and enjoy the show.

" This is a classic moment where I'm kicking myself in the ass for leaving my camera at home." the comment came from Emilia who finally found the courage to unblock her hand over her eyes.

Taye wholeheartedly agreed, noticing a group of girls possibly recording the boys with their cell phones. " Girl, who are you telling. I can already see the hits climbing on Youtube. Our wonderful little tip-toe dancers over here."

Just as she and Emilia cracked up after a high five that Aubrey was forced to lean back and out of the way since she was seated in the middle, following a round of cheers and some jeers, the boys seemingly finished their 'concert' and were walking back to the table with Maccoy questioning Taye's joke that he somehow overheard.

"Who are you guys calling tip-toe dancers?"

The one toting the small boom box he set it down on the middle of the table, far enough from their plates and wrappers.

" You all," Emilia chimed in. " Infact, I think that you guys should just officially form a crew outside of what we have." she said cheekily.

Mo was completely cool with their jibs and opted to play along. " Like what? The ' We So Fine' crew or something."

Bodie nodded. " Yo, I think you might be on to something there. I'm diggin' that."

Taye and Emilia exchanged a glance between themselves when Aubrey pined in, which was a little bit of a shock to them both since she was miss reserved and all.

" No. A name like the 'Glitters Boys' would actually be deemed more suitable."

Mccoy snorted but in the end all of them cracked up and hung out a little more until Mccoy announced that he had some affairs that he needed to tend to.

" This is the end of the line for me, my fellow peeps. I have to head home and clean my room." he joked, making them all laugh again. " Lunch was the bomb as usual but I'm taking off."

At that point everyone did the same as they all bid their 'see you later's' and such with plans to meet up again next weekend.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodies

Ch 3: Goodies

Song Credit; 'Ciara-Goodies'

_I bet you want the Goodies_

_Bet you thought about it_

_Got you all hot and bothered_

_Mad cause I talk around it_

When Emilia plopped down on the cushion beside her, humming what sounded like Ciara's 'Goodies', Taye's eyes never waivered off of the television where she was watching an episode of The Voice that she missed but remembered to set a record reminder on her dvr.

It was a little past ten at night and as usual Emilia invited herself to crash at her apartment since Taye's place was closer to the gym that she and Bodie would often frequent and with the commute being something like a seven minute light jog around the block, Emilia already had her alarm set to wake her up at six in the morning, which she also at the most part threatened Taye to tag along with her for a nice morning workout.

And with no other choice but to sacrifice her usual routine of sleeping in until ten on Saturday's, Taye was forced to agree when Emilia pulled out the big guns by promising that she was going to do something drastic that would involve replacing all of the junk food sitting in the pantry in the kitchen with protein bars. Which in Taye's opinion, she couldn't understand why her friend even enjoyed eating a bar that tasted like dirty chalk.

In the meantime, Taye would have been damned if she let her Oreo's get taken away, so to save herself, she opted to sign her soul over for one morning of cardio exercise with Emilia and apparently Bodie who she just learned a couple of minutes ago was down with another member joining their 'fitness party'.

And speaking of blonde,

" Have you ever thought about hooking up with Bodie? You know, letting him have the 'goodies'?"

The question that indeed came out completely left field- Taye's sudden expression seemed to match perfectly with the sour note that the contestant currently on the show belted into the microphone.

Finding the inquiry enough to make her avert her attention away from the television, Taye turned her head to look at her, and the hyprocrite that she was, Emilia had a piece of chocolate fudge brownie aiming for her mouth.

Taye made a mental note to get on her about her 'eating habits' just as well, but in the meantime, she snatched the sweet square confection out of Emilia's fingers.

"Hey!"

" What extra ingredient did you put in this thing?" she accused, about to take a whiff when Emilia attempted to snatch it back which resulted in the soft bread breaking apart, inevitably making a small mess on the couch.

" I don't smoke weed anymore, Taye!"

In response Taye regarded her with suspicious eyes before returning to her television show.


	4. Chapter 4: Get Ur Freak On

Ch 4: Get Ur Freak On

Taking advantage of her only night off from her job at the mall, Taye wanted to freshen up a couple of moves on a routine that she and lil T came up with, with some assistance from Glitch.

Having the dance complex all to herself since it was close to nine o clock at night, she prefered having the space and peace all to herself. Wearing a combination of sweat pants that rode low on her hips with her shirt knotted at the back to expose her stomach, usually she was rarely seen without her signature hat on her head. But tonight was a rare moment that she decided to forgo the hat and wrap her braids in a ponytail.

She was in the zone. Regarding her movements in the large mirror on the wall while Missy's 'Get Ur Freak On' blasted from the speakers of the stereo belonging to the complex where a majority of all the others crews practiced on a daily basis.

Right in the middle of performing a move called the 'Freak Flag' towards the end of the song, it was her first run through the choreo and she still had a good amount of energy without breaking a sweat just yet. But as she was waiting for the track to repeat again, during the couple of seconds of silence a voice entering the picture out of nowhere startled her almost out of her own skin.

" On a real note, I'm going to need you to show me how to do what you just did at the end there." Bodie's voice appeared.

Catching herself from letting out a string of curse words, she came upon him leaning his shoulder against the door frame. Standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a cheshire smirk on his face, she also noticed the duffle bag he lugged over his shoulder.

He was aware that he gave her a little bit of a scare and pushed himself off of the frame to stand upright and take steps inside. " My bad. I would have knocked but the door was already open." he smiled. " Plus, I doubt it would have done any good with Missy blasting the paint off of the walls."

" You should be thankful that I'm not carrying a mace spray in my bag. Coming in here, making me freak like that."

Again, he smiled. " Well, it would have been appropriate for the occassion." he mused, refering to the title of the song. " Get ur freak on. Getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha freak on." he sang.

Taye rolled her eyes, trying not to be amused but he was just so silly sometimes. And sexy too, but she was going to keep that little tidbit of a fact to herself.

" What are you doing here late anyway?" she asked, accepting his prescence. " I wanted to believe that I was the only one who liked to come here after hours. I made this my own 'special Taye time'."

By now Bodie had left his duffle bag in the corner, making himself comfortable, while she padded over to the stereo that started to playback the song. She paused it for the time being when she heard him.

" Special Taye Time? Really?" he mocked and she fixed her eyes at him to find him sending a look her way that read 'how old are you again?'

" Hey, the door is right behind you over there, okay!" she mildy threatened. He put his hands up in surrender before reaching his left arm around his chest, his hand clutching his shoulder in a loose stretch.

" Don't need to get drastic. I get it." she laughed along with him, a small one, before he made a grunting noise that all but caught her attention while he stretched his other arm then dropped them at his sides.

" To answer your question though, I come here sometimes at night, when I'm not busy or too lazy to kind of just, clear my mind, you know."

She understood, knowing completely where he was coming from. Having a career as a dancer wasn't all stars and sunshine like some people tend to assume.

" Right," she conceeded, padding to a spot on the floor, seemingly appearing to be preparing to start executing a move or something. " and here I was about to be convinced that you were only here to stalk me," she added, glancing at him from the side.

She expected that he would smile his usual easy-going smile, but what she didn't see coming was the sly wink he ever so smoothly threw in. " You never know. Maybe."

Okay. Their interaction was getting to be a bit much for her since they never really playfully flirted or even looked at one another with a sense of attraction before. Granted, she found him cute, I mean, what girl and on some occasions that boys would check him out- Bodie radiated 'sex' and being that he was so humble about his looks, his modesty only made him that much more drool worthy.

And speaking of drool, Taye forced herself to snap out of almost having a fantasy play out in her mind right there before she ended up embarrassing herself. After all, he didn't 'like her, like her' like that.

Hold up. What was happening to her? 'Like her, like her?' Damn him, he had her thinking like she was in junior high or something and she was definately past that stage in her life. Alright, she officially needed to chill.

" So what? We plan on standing here for the rest of the night, or are you going to teach me how to get down like you were doing?" his voice broke in, bringing her back into reality.

Taye chanced a glimpse at him to find that he was standing beside her, leaving a respectable amount of space inbetween them.

" Boy..." she shook her head, smiling, then blew out a breath. " I guess. Um, do you want to learn the whole thing or just that part?" she asked.

He shrugged. And again with that damn smile of his. " I'm down with whatever you're willing to teach me. Matter of fact, I choose it all."

Obliging, she asked if he would un-pause the cd in the stereo. He did, and with quick strides of his long legs, he was next to her again watching her every move and imitating them to a tee.

Haven't even realized that two hours had come and gone since they started, It was Taye who walked over to stop the cd when it ended while her limbs begged for a rest. She and Bodie, after he quickly picked up the moves- the both of them had been going hard to the point that time had flown by but they were so entirely concentrated to notice.

They must have danced the routine atleast a dozen times, with him adding a flare of his own to the moves which she had no complaints watching him style her 'freak flag' with such admiring ease.

" It's official. I'm throwing in the towel and retiring," she stated point blank while she replenished herself with a drink of peach flavored water.

Bodie gave a tired chuckle as he tried to regulate his own breaths. All of the exposed areas of their skin were glistening with perspiration and when he ran his fingers through hair, he made a slight face because of the dampened bleached blonde locks.

" What are you talking about? You are a machine! I think I'm gonna change your street name to 'bulldozer'!"

She shrugged to play herself off as nonchalant when really on the inside, she may or may not have blushed from his compliment.

"Bulldozer? I don't think so. But you're right, I'm pretty tight!" she boasted when he sent her an incredulous look. " And you were 'aight' too..." she added in a dismissive tone

" Just_, aight_? Gee thanks," rolling his words with sarcasm as he approached her,

" Don't mention it," she made a sound in reaction to being surprised when he, without permission, stole her bottle right out of her hand while she was mid sip.

From underneath his lashes, his head had been slightly tilted upward as he replaced where her lips had been with his. Bodie could see the look on her face and her jaw that fell open as if to say ' no, he didn't.' He resisted chuckling so he wouldn't choke on the liquid running down his throat.

He let out a refreshing 'ahh' as soon as he was done practically drinking the entire thing. " I was super thirsty," he explained with a sheepish grin. Taye pursed her lips. " It tastes good."

Reaching with her hand, she rightfully snatched and claimed her bottle back where the liquid sadly just swirled around the bottom. " I know it does! Obviously that's why I bought it _for me."_

This time he did chuckle. " I couldn't help myself. I like peaches." he joked. " Don't worry, I'm already planning on making it up to you. How about we stop at Yofro? I'll buy you the biggest cone in the shop!"

At the mention of Yofro, the infamous yogurt shop on the boardwalk, she could feel her taste buds already jumping in delight. Their caramel banana swirl flavor was her ultimate guilty pleasure and even though his offer was breaking her strict rule of no sweets after eight p.m., the temptation was irresistable.

" Fine," she agreed, pointing her finger directly at him. " Imma let you slide this time. But next time you steal my drink, my taser gun is going to have your name on it."

He nooded, a slight peturbed by her admission that she would even carry such a weapon.

" I'm not even going to ask." he shook his head.

By now they had both collected their bags, carrying them on their shoulders as they headed out of the dance studio for the night.

" Yea, it would be safer for you if you didn't" she joked, walking out of the door infront of him, but turning her head back slightly to see him as she spoke.

Like a gentlemen, he held open the main door for her as they both exited and were now traveling side by side across the parking lot to their cars. Coincidentally, they were parked right next to each other.

Taye noticed this from the distance but otherwise didn't mention anything.

" Do you want ride with me and I'll just take you back here when were done?" he offered. " I mean, there is no sense in really driving two cars to the same place."

" I guess that's cool," she spoke, eventually following him to his car. He was polite and took her duffle bag and along with his, he disarmed the alarm to unlock the doors where he dropped the bags on the back seat.

Before she had the chance to open the passenger door for herself, he had already beat her to the punch. " My lady," he charmed and she sent him a look before sliding in. Within seconds, he made it around to the drivers side and was sticking the key in the ignition.

" So," she began, " what's your favorite flavor?" she asked, in regards to their yogurt run.

It was a simple enough question which she already assumed that he was probabaly either going to pick peach, since he admitted he liked the fruit, or something else like strawberry. But when she noticed his expression turn sly, she all but wondered what the heck he was thinking about.

She found her answer when his hand unexpectedly reached over the console between them and he took hold of her hand that rested on her thigh.

" My favorite flavor is chocolate," he confessed, interwining their fingers together. " dark chocolate." even in the dark she could see the gleam in his eyes when he briefly took his eyes off of the road to wink at her.

She couldn't resist the smile on her face as she shook her head. " Boy, you are some kind of freaky."

He licked his lips and cracked a sideways simper.

" Just a little bit."


	5. Chapter 5: I Like

Chapter 5: I Like 

Song Credit: -Keri Hilson 'I Like'-

*Written at the request of Chocolatemilkahh* I hope you 'like', lol. (I had to :) )*

" Excuse me? I'm looking for um...is Taye around here?"

Approaching the first female sales person that he found, Angel briefly glanced around the clothing store in hopes that he would spot someone that looked like the individual he was searching for.

Or better yet just her. And so far he wasn't finding his investigation all that successful.

In the meantime the sales associate who he was positive thought that he must have sounded like a stuttering fool- her back had been to him and she appeared to be fixing a pair of jeans on a table display when she eventually turned around.

Taye was just about to fix her mouth with her own inquiry as to who was asking when their eyes met and quick recognition dawned on both of their features.

However, Angel seemed the most suprised as he took her in from head to toe. She was dressed the complete opposite of her normal attire. Of which he had become used to seeing her in.

" I didn't even realize it was you," he admitted. " You look...different."

At his reaction, Taye swirled her light green eyes. " Angel. Why are you here? You swear that you don't like to come to the mall, yet you've been in my store twice already." her hand went to her hip where her bottom half was fitted in white skinny capris. " Yesterday and now today. I know you see I'm working. I have bills too."

Though he could hear her words he was too thrown off by her hot pink sequined tank top.

He cleared his throat and licked his lips to disguise the grin on his face. Taye narrowed her eyes.

" Think about even a small laugh and I will grab some scissors and cut all of that pretty gelled hair off ya head."

He apologized. " My bad. It's just weird seeing you like this without...you know, your gear."

She thinned her lips into a line. " I wore something similar yesterday," she pointed out flatly. Which he practically had the same reaction anyway. Sheesh. You would have thought that she was committing a crime or something. " You know, even_ I_, yes, _Taye..._ likes to be feminine too."

His eyes widened a bit. He didn't want her to take offense which judging by the tone of her voice and the somewhat cold stare she was glaring at him with, he used his hand to motion as he spoke.

" No, I didn't mean it like that at all. I'm just- you look good is what I'm sayin. I wasn't trying to diss you or anything-" he immediatly snapped his mouth shut when she raised her hand for him to cease.

" Just, _callate_..." she huffed. " or however you say it." dropping her hand back to her side, she let out an annoyed breath. " Okay. Let's try this again. What do you want?"

Thankful that she no longer stared at him like she was actually going to follow through with her threat and fetch the nearest scissors, he relaxed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

" When do you have your lunch break?"

" At 12:00 0 clock." checking the time on the watch around her wrist. " In like five minutes. Why?" he nodded.

" I wanted to talk to you about Emilia."

The moment the name fell from his lips, she groaned. " Boy, are you for real right now! What else do you need to know that I didn't tell you yesterday already? I'm pretty sure that you didn't all of a sudden pick up amnesia. We spent my entire lunch yesterday with this. I didn't even get to finish my Panda Express."

Her arms folded across her chest when he removed his hands from his pockets to sling an arm around her shoulder. " You know I'm trying to get a date with her and you're her roomate! You can help me. You're the closest link to her I have and I need your advice," he pleaded. " Por favor, Taye! Por favor!"

At this point, his arm that was around her neck was pulling her into an uncomfortbale side hug and she all but relented in fear that he was going to give her whiplash.

" In three seconds if you don't quit strangling me, I'm going to call security," she warned.

When he let her go, she adjusted her top, pulling the material down around her hips.

"Okay," she agreed. "We'll go to the food court, _again_. And we'll talk, _again_. And after today, I will not help you, _again. _Comprende?"

" Si, mami." he smiled triumphantly. " Ey, I owe you. I know that."

She made a face that said 'damn, right'. " Hmph. Did you bring your credit card?"

"Yeah." he told her with a feeling that he knew what was about to come next when her face retained a smirk.

" You're paying for lunch and you're buying me anything that I want at the Puma store, right?"

He sighed but nodded. " Right."

Breaking out into a full smile, she perked and began to unclip her walkie talkie set.

" I love it! Let me go clock out and Imma be right back!"

Watching her damn near skip to the back of the store, he shook his head but still with a smile in place as he thought about how he was going to succeed in getting Emilia to fall in love with him.

Well, maybe to not that extreme but atleast he was that much closer to a date atleast.

(9:oo p.m.)

" I think that there is supposed to be more to this dress..." using her fingers to lift the gold material over the lace of her push up bra, Emilia scrunched her nose against it's extremely fitted nature. " like, the rest of it."

Catching Emilia relentlessly tug at the hem of the mini dress that stopped perfectly mid thigh, Dare slapped her hands away.

" You can't pull on it like that. Or else you'll bloody ruin it." she scolded, her english accent lacing her words.

Once she turned away and returned to styling the pink wig on her head infront of the mirror on the dresser, Emilia cut her eyes at her back and pulled at the hem one last time.

" I wouldn't pull on it like that. You're going to stretch it out and then owe her a hundred and sixty dollars." the voice that entered the bedroom belonged to Aubrey as she made her prescence known in a flashy blue mini dress of her own.

Emilia made a face at Aubrey's big mouth when Dare whipped around with a scowl. " I'll have you know that that dress is a Lady Gaga original design," she informed sternly, causing both girls to lift their brows. " If there is even a single thread I find loose tonight, I will see to it that I show you no mercy. I'm not kidding Emilia."

Just as she completed her rant, Taye was the third person to enter the room when she noticed Dare throwing daggers at Emilia who in return with Aubrey- their expressions were priceless.

She didn't know what she walked into but it was clear that she missed something.

Nevertheless, she clapped once, keeping her hands clamped together.

" I hate to interrupt this 'someone is about to have they ass whooped' moment, but the limo is outside waiting and Oblio called. The boys are on their way to the restaurant already. Sooo...yeah. Ya'll ready?"

" Yep!" Emilia piped with quick steps in her heels past her.

"Yes!" Aubrey as well was right on her tail. Taye could only see a blur of hair leave out of the door, leaving her amused and curious as to what the heck happened while she was in the bathroom across the hall.

She shrugged and turned her attention to Dare, the only one left, as she spritzed herself with a bottle of perfume before setting it down on the dresser and collecting her clutch.

" Well love, shall we go then!" she perked, linking their arms together and heading toward the top of the stairs.

Arching her brow at their entanglement and Dare's sudden perky mood transformation, Taye had a feeling that she should have followed right beind her two friends as well.

Angel felt like he was on the verge of sweating out all of his courage right there on the floor. The only thing he could think about was praying this his planned surprise for Emila wouldn't somehow fall downhill.

Feeling a firm hand drop heavily onto his shoulder blade, he tried to exhale a discreet breath to not let on that he had been a little startled.

The hand belonged to Mo who chuckled and turned his head to say something to Oblio, Maccoy, and Bodie standing around, all dressed in their best dark wash jeans and button up shirts.

" Hey! One of ya'll go get a bucket and a mop. There's gon' be a clean up on aisle 4. Angel is over here sweatin a river!"

Their ruefull laughter resounded in the air of the empty dance hall with the exception of a single round table placed in the middle of the room.

" I have to admit though. On a serious note, Emilia is really going to be impressed, man." Bodie assured him with a smile as they joined where he and Mo were standing. " You pulled this together really well."

Angel nodded his head with appreciation. " Thanks to all you guys for helping though. The girls too. Man, i just hope that I do this right."

Mo's hand remained on his shoulder and he patted him. " No problem, bro. And atop sweating. Literally, " he joked. " By the end of the night, you'll have her crying like she just watched a movie on the Lifetime Channel. You know how women are."

They all cracked up, including Oblio who felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He dug it out with his hand and glimpsed at the screen where Taye sent him a text that read their limo was beginning to pull up outside.

" Hey. Taye just texted that they're going to be here in a couple of minutes. The limo just pulled up infront." they all looked at him and each other as he put his phone away." This means it's show time. Now or never guys."

Angel proceeded to get himself together with encouragment from the boys before they set off in another direction, leaving him to take his position infront of the table as they all practiced and rehearsed earlier that afternoon.

And officially 'Operation Emilia' was about to be underway.

Emilia instantly knew something was way up when the three girls she came with all of a sudden had to use the bathroom together and all at once. They hadn't even checked in their reservation with the hostess when they all but scattered and left her alone with the unknown male dressed in a suit and tie.

" Allow me to show you to your table, miss," he charmed, offering her his arm, which she really had no other choice but to accept.

"Thank you," she smiled, a wisp of her curled bang falling infront of her face before she tucked the ringlet behind her ear.

Letting the waiter guide her through the dim lighting of the restaurant, she took in her surroundings of empty dinner tables all around her. She was confused more than ever and curious as all hell.

Her so called friends had all but abandoned her and here she was left with no options but to let this man lead her to a tall and wide set of double oak doors. Without another word, he vanished from her sight as well and she huffed.

" Okay. This whole Criss Angel show is getting old." she mumbled and stared at the doors with question. She assumed that she had to open them herself and since there weren't any knobs to pull them open she assumed that she had to slide them apart, which she did.

Silently preparing herself for what she was going to find on the other side, without mistake her breath immediately got caught in her throat as she gasped at the decorated dance hall.

The scene resembled something like a very expensive prom dance. As her eyes took in her surroundings, they fell upon the single table in the middle of room where a white silk cover accented the set up of a lit candle in a vase and a dozen roses laying on the side.

And to further set her heart racing, she was introduced to Angel dressed in a white suit and matching fedora hat with his head slightly bent down as if he were sitting in his seat, posing.

"Ange-" before she was able to get his full name pass her lips, out of the blue what sounded like a euphoric dance melody began to play from the sound system.

She wasn't familiar with the beat but just as the first verse started to flow, she went into further shock as Angel slowly rose from the table and started performing dance moves that matched perfectly with the music.

_Sun down, friday night, uptown, city lights_

_Here I go, start it out, I like_

_Dressed up, out the door, so damn ready for one night maybe more_

_I like, I like_

_Red strobe light, hot boys dirty minds_

_When you crossed my way_

_I like, I like_

_Just you and I, touch at first sight_

She was absolutely paralyzed as her eyes remained glued to him and his beautiful movements. He was an incredible dancer and probably the most fluid out of all of them.

Emilia was left completely speechless. Even when he made his way toward her and gently took her hand in his to lead her to the table where her chair was already pulled out. Awaiting for her to sit, and she did. Never daring to stop watching him as he circled around her to the center of the dance floor, it was then that her eyes widened even further when she recognized everyone appearing from seperate sections of the room.

_And the world around us, won't stop turning tonight_

_I Like, I Like,_

_I'm losing control right now_

_And I feel it's right_

_I Like, I Like_

Looking on as her friends began to pair with each other; Oblio and Aubrey, Bodie and Taye, and last Mo and Dare, she discovered Maccoy standing on the stage far across the room playing as DJ with his lap top and she realized that he was responsible for the music playing, which was Keri Hilson's 'I Like'.

After a moment she recognized the voice as soon as the chorus came where they all began to perform what she knew was a choreographed routine. And it was beautiful.

_We're caught in this moment_

_I won't let you go_

_And the world around us_

_Won't stop turning tonight_

_I Like, I Like,_

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that this hadn't all been planned but that didn't stop the tears from falling out of her eyes as a hue of soft color lighting illuminated the atmosphere but specifically there was a special purple light that followed Angel with every single move that he made.

And as cheesy and cliche as it may sound, he was every single vision of an angel right infront of her eyes.

_And the world around us, won't stop turning tonight_

_I Like, I Like,_

_I'm losing control right now_

_And I feel it's right_

_I Like, I Like_

"Wow," her hand that was over her mouth, hid her whispered words as she recognized the end of the song when the lyrics and melody began to fade.

_We're caught in this moment_

_I won't let you go_

_And the world around us_

_Won't stop turning tonight_

_I Like, I Like,_

Ultimately performing their finishing poses, everyone remained still like statues in each others arms while the only exception, Angel, made his way toward his leading lady and extended his hands, which she placed hers in his.

Emilia allowed him to pull her to her feet as his chest slightly rose and fell while he did an amazing job of controlling his steady breaths.

In his head, for a moment he thought about Mo's comment and he had to force himself from smiling but to no avail. She was just as he said, in tears like she had just watched a movie on Lifetime without a doubt.

" Emilia," he said her name breathlessly. "Will you stay with me for the rest of this evening and accept my invitation to a date?" letting go one of her hands for a second, he claimed a single red rose from the bouquet and held it up for her to take.

She accepted the rose wholeheartedly with a cute, small, laugh as she pictured that she probably looked like a racoon with the mascara she was sure had smeared around her eyes.

It didn't matter to him though. She was a natural beauty. Racoon eyes and everything else.

"I would love to, Angel."

Elated by her response, he made a motion for her to sit down and keeping his demeanor suave and cool, he sat directly across from her, while they continued to hold hands.

_And the world around us_

_Won't stop turning tonight_

_I like, I like_

***Authors Note***

**First, thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, or left a comment so far! I honestly appreciate it :)**

**Now, second, and last, I don't usually do the whole AN spiel at the end of my chapters (partly because I'm lazy) but I just wanted to personally give thanks to Chocolatemilkahh for requesting that I do an Angel/Emilia pair! I really enjoyed writing this little bit from start to finish and I think it's my fav chap yet.**

**Anyhoo, I hope you'll agree and enjoy reading. Also, I hope that it doesn't feel rushed, but lemme know what ya think and I will send boxes of cookies all around! **

**(Erm, not really, lol )**

**Also, real quick, I recommend everyone download this song or just give a listen if you can. I love, love, love Keri H!**

**Kay, signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6: Freestyle

Chapter 6: Freestyle

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes..._

_Cause baby tonight, the d.j. got us falling in love again_

_Cause baby tonight the d.j. got us..._

Hearing the tune regretfully begin to pull her out of her peaceful dream state, Taye peformed a disapproving moan at the offending noise.

"Mnh mmm..." attempting to hold on for as long as she could to her sleep, in the end, Usher's voice won the battle and to her dismay she was being brought into consciousness.

" Nooo. Make it bequiet."

Her mumbled complaint could barely be heard. Her voice from lack of use came out in a whisper and her words were laden down. Still thick with sleep. Even with her eye lids still closed she could feel the light from the sun hidden behind the window drapes co-ercing her to open up but she refused and burrowed deeper within a mountain of covers.

And to her relief, a sudden silence filled her bedroom just as it had been before the musical interruption. Undoubtedly she sighed in contentment and continued to lay on her side when the mattress underneath her bounced with the weight of a body abruptly shifting.

The movement came as another disturbance to her sleep and just as she was about to mumble another complaint, her words died in her throat when she felt his arm wrap around her slender waist adorned in a borrwed tank of his.

Second, she heard him stir before slithering closer to meld the front of his body to the back of hers. Taye allowed Bodie silent permission to tangle his long, smooth, legs within hers.

At most thankful for the warmth his feet provided to her constant cold toes.

For some reason unbeknowst to them both, at night her toes were always ridiculously freezing which was why she recently started wearing socks to bed. With the exception of last night but that was only due to Bodie informing her that he hated when she wore socks because the feel of the material made his legs itch whenever she would brush against him.

Although she just summed him up to being a nit pick since he nit picked about everything, in the meantime, she failed to resist a sleepy smile curving her lips at his light breaths tickling the back of her neck as he slept.

However, she felt herself succombing to sleep again with Bodie's arm lazily holding her close.

Finally, she was able to return to her sweet dream once more.

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes..._

_Cause baby tonight, the d.j. got us falling in love again_

_Cause baby tonight the d.j. got us..._

A displeased growl was followed by a pair of resentful emerald eyes slowly cracking open.

" Ugh! Bodie..." the annoyance was in her voice. And when she recieved not a single response from the person behind her, Taye could feel herself become less sleepy and rather more annoyed.

" Bodie," she tried a second time, exhaling a deep breath. " Bodie, your phone is loud."

Nothing. Not even a simple stir. She almost had to figure that he was probably dead.

He was the deepest sleeper she had ever come to know. It was scary really. She was convinced that he was going to sleep right through an earthquake or a fierce tornado one of these days.

" Bodie!" resorting to bumping her elbow into his naked chest, Bodie eventually responded with signs of life.

"Wha..." his face contorted at the slight pain of her pointy bone digging into his chest but otherwise, he grumbled due to her bothering him rather than this cellphone blaring in the background.

" Mmph, what is it?"

" Your phone is ringing. Pick it up or throw it out the window."

The end of her sentence is what seemed to stick with him and ultimately he rolled onto his back. Blindly, Bodie's hand felt around the dresser stand at his side of the bed until he felt the device graze his fingers.

" You coulda answered it yourself, y'know. Hittin and being mad at me for no freakin' reason."

Taye optioned to ignore his mutterings and simply pull herself some extra covers while he checked the missed calls with squinted blue eyes.

" Why the hell is Angel calling me this dang early?" he questioned to no one in particular.

He clicked his tounge in a dismissive manner.

. " What time is it anyway?" peering at the clock, the red numbers blinked a bright 7:15.

" Seven...what does he want?"

" Criminey justice, shut up already!"

Taye's tone caused Bodie to crease his forehead at the lump beside him. Wondering what bug crawled up his girlfriend's curvy ass all of a sudden.

" Jesus, what's your issue?" he accused, eventually putting his phone back where it was on the dresser.

Letting out a yawn, he returned to his comfortable position snuggled against her. Regardless of her grumpy mood of not being a morning person, he decided to change positions and co-erced her to lay against him while he rested on his back.

" I'm tired. I _need_ this sleep right now." Taye whined, feeling his arm around her shoulder draw her closer. She laid her head on the left side of his chest and felt his chuckle vibrate in her ear.

He was always chuckling at her for some reason or the other. If she wasn't extremely comfortable where she was, she would have lifted her head and glared at him no doubt.

" Alright, alright," he yawned again, affectionately skimming her arm. " Sleep babe. No more interruptions. I promise." just as the words left his mouth, his own breaths began to slow and naturally he was out before she was.

Soon after she inhaled his scent and exhaled a deep breath, Taye was on the road to dream land as well.

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes..._

_Cause baby tonight, the d.j. got us falling in love again_

_Cause baby tonight the d.j. got us..._

Taye's eyes unwillfully snapped open.

" What the- Why!"

**AN:**

**My bad for the late update :) This was something quick that I just randomly thought up. So, if it sucks, you can tell me and I won't hold it against you. Lol. Anyhoo, hope you like and like always feedback and comments are appreciated like gold!**

**Also, just a quick add on- I haven't abandoned my other story Hard Knock Life ( that would be sad and bad considering I just wrote a small intro) I'm actually re-thinking the concept and re-writing. So it maybe awhile to be honest. I want to be 100% comfortable and confidant with the story line before I move further. With that um, just a little time is all I need and soon I will get the ball rolling on that. On the other hand, I appreciate the reviews and favorites there have been so far. **

**Rockstar cash all around! Until next time... Signing off!**

**P.S. Chocolatemilkahh, you're the ish by the way! Ha ha, I got your messages and no worries, the pairings will be soon! Thanx for the luv!**

**P.S.S. I'm rambling at this point but I just wanted to say Bodie's twitter is interesting. Apparently he favors Nutella! Check it out if you haven't!**


	7. Chapter 7: Set Fire To The Rain

Chapter 7: Set Fire To The Rain

Song Credits: 'Jojo- Backwords' + 'Adele Set Fire To The Rain'

_I wish I could go back, and un-do_

_Start again, get back with you_

_If you didn't hear, what you heard_

_I wish I could go back_

_And take back words_

_Aubrey smiled at her date from over the rim of her champagne glass. She shook her head._

_" I don't know how you can just eat it like that. You can still see the blood seeping through from the inside." she commented on his steak that he was currently slicing up with his knife and fork._

_" That's what makes it taste so much better. The blood mixed with the juices from the sauce," he paused forking a cut of steak into his mouth. " Mmmm, delicious."_

_He chortled at her scrunched face as she watched him chew then looked at his plate of Sirloin steak and vegetables in fright._

_" That's a Mad Cow disease waiting to happen." she supplied setting down her glass that she was still holding. Lifting her fork, she stabbed at her Fettucini and brought it to her lips. " If you ask me, I think medium rare steaks are just an epidemic waiting to break out and wipe out the nation."_

_To complete her sentence she took in her fork of noodles. Licking her lips she savored the warm, sweet taste of the Alfredo sauce._

_He munched on a piece of broccoli clearly amused._

_" You talk about it as if it's still alive!" he laughed, his grey orbs piercing hers._

_She raised both brows._

_" It might as well be. I wouldn't be suprised if at any moment it jumped up and bit me." she muttered just before taking a bite of her Shrimp._

_" I don't know why you're so against it. It's really not all that bad." cutting up a small chunk, he forked it and held it up guiding it toward her lips. " Here, try a piece."_

_Aubrey politely shook her head as she eyed his fork. " No thanks. I'll pass. Maybe another time."_

_He grinned. "No, c'mon just taste it. It's really good. I promise you."_

_She refused once more, this time turning her head away. " Aww, just a tiny bite." he offered with a pout._

_" Look, I assure you that I will do fine without it. Please just remove that...thing away from my face and eat your food."_

_" Sorry can't do that. You are going to try this steak and you are going to like it."_

_Aubrey surveyed his movements as he rose from his side of the booth around the table and sat directly next to her. Still holding his fork in the air._

_" Will you move back to your seat. I don't want to taste it." she giggled moving away from him._

_" No, no no. C'mon, here." he said pulling her back. He held the fork at her lips._

_Aubrey stared at it intently, tucking her lips into a thin line. She looked to her date who was staring at her with eagerness. When she shook her head ' no ' once again, he nodded his head 'yes '_

_Inching his face closer to her's his warm breath tickled her nose as he co erced her sweetly. _

_" For me." he spoke with an innocent gaze tapping her lips with the fork._

_She could sense that he desperately wanted to laugh from the smile playing on his lips. But seeing as he was looking amazing tonight, she just had to give in._

_" If I get sick, I'm knocking on your door ok." she warned then relunctantly opened her mouth allowing him to slide the fork inside._

_" Good?" he questioned watching her silently chew. Gently he tucked one of her stray auborn curls behind her ear for her._

_She was quiet for a second taking a moment to swallow the food._

_" I'll live." she spoke with the tinest of grins. He narrowed his eyes on her, breaking out into his own smile. _

_" I'm kidding. You were right. It's pretty tasty."_

_She confessed as he moved back to his original side of the table. He grinned triumphantly._

_" I knew you would like it." he spoke sipping from his drink. " You want another bite?"_

_Wiping the corner of her mouth with her napkin, she kindly declined._

_" Let's not get too drastic now. Baby steps ok. Baby steps."_

_Her boyfriend threw her an enchanting stare. His grey eyes gleamed under the dim lighting of the private area of the retaurant. Aubrey returned his stare with one of her own as he reached over the table to take her hand into his._

_Continuing on with light conversation, he held onto her hand a moment longer before a male waiter approached their table and he broke the contact._

_" Sorry to interrupt but would you two care for a refill of our finest champagne? Compliments of our manager."_

_" Please, thank you." he spoke kindly as the waiter then poured their drinks._

_His eyes averted over to Aubrey with pure admiration as she sat back and looked on with a smile on her face at the waiter while he refilled her glass._

_He kept his hand on the small of her back as he escorted her to her door. She handed him back his coat that was draped over her shoulder._

_" I had an amazing time tonight. It was absolutely wonderful. Thanks so much for such a great dinner, I really enjoyed myself with you."_

_" You're more than welcome beautiful. But I should be the one to say thank you for letting me take you out. I don't think I could have asked for a better date this evening. I mean, you and that dress. You really blew me away tonight. You look beautiful." He spoke sincerely_

_She blushed twirling the single red rose in between them that he had given to her earlier._

_" Thank you."_

_Resting his hand on her cheek delicately, her date leaned forward and replaced his touch with an airy kiss._

_" You're welcome." he told her peering into her eyes. Closing the distance between them, his lips began to descend onto hers as she gladly accepted the initiation. The kiss was short and sweet. Just the way he intended it to be, but nonetheless it was enough to send a small shiver coursing through both their spines._

_Parting, the tingly feeling of his lips still lingered on hers._

_He ran his thumb alongside her jawline and whispered. " Have a goodnight, Aubrey."_

_She smiled warmly._

_" Night Oblio."_

_Another feather light kiss on her lips and Oblio strolled from her doorstep over to his car. Unlocking her front door, Aubrey sighed happily to herself and bit down on her lip giddily._

_Dashing toward the kitchen to place her rose in a vase, she tossed her purse and keys aside, filling a vase with cold faucet water and dropping the rose inside. Removing herself of her heels, she carried them in her hands and released the clip from her hair on her way from the kitchen and toward the stairwell._

_" What a night." she breathed, reflecting on the last couple of hours._

_- End Flashback-_

_And the games you'd play_

_You would always win_

_Always win_

_But I set fire to the rain..._

" All students who will be involved in the spring talent show, report to the theatre room, please..."

The sound of the bell echoing throughout the hall awoke Aubrey from her deep reverie. The usually packed halls of the school had started to clear as the first bell announced that classes were about to start.

However, somewhere in between gathering her book out of her locker, Aubrey unfortunately stumbled upon a piece of memory from a past that she had been positive she erased.

Held inbetween her daint thumb and index finger, Aubrey's eyes were hypnotized on the photo of herself and Oblio, taken last summer at the park.

The memories flooded into her brain of the couple, _once in love, _gazing into each other's eyes.

" Listen... If we're late to the theatre room, I swear I'm going to rip you a new one, Oblio."

She blinked. The voices that were loud coming around the corner- Aubrey was familiar with the brash tone belonging to _her_. And not soon after did his follow in response.

She was waiting to see them both yet she didn't understand why. Either way, it was too late to run or scurry because there they both emerged, walking hand in hand.

Aubrey could feel her eyes throwing daggers at Emilia. The passion of hate emanted through the air.

Yet, she wasn't able to express the same rage at Oblio-, only feeling her insides fall weak at the sight of him walking past her.

As if she was invisible.

She was standing at a cross of emotions. A battle inbetween hurt and hate.

The next moments that soon passed were a blur for Aubrey who couldn't see beyond a mask of tears blurring her vision in the bathroom mirror.

But there, in the trash can behind her, the fire that she set grew into a flame.

The smell of paper burning.

A photo. A past. A memory.

_And I threw us into the flame_

_Where I felt somethin' die, cause I knew that_

_That was the last time, last time_

**AN: Surprise! You didn't really believe that I would leave you with a small drabble, did you? :) Honestly, this one took some time to write. (a part of the reason I haven't updated) But I hope it pays off and you all enjoy!**

**Signing off! For real this time :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Deuces

Chapter 8: Dueces

Song Credit: -Chris Brown 'Dueces'-

_I'm on some new shit, I'm chuckin my deuces up to her_

_I'm movin on to somethin' better, better, better_

_No more tryin to make it work_

_You make me wanna say bye bye, say bye bye, say bye bye, to her_

_Dueces_

_You make me wanna say bye bye, say bye bye, say bye bye, to her_

**Inbox ( 1 New Email)**

Taye,

I remember the very first time I met you, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Something about you really drew me in. When I finally found the courage to talk to you, I have come to find out that you were the most confident, charrasmatic girl that I have ever met. You always found a way to make me laugh and at the same time, have something smart to say.

_"Um, excuse me?" Taye turned her attention away from her friends and to the guy now standing infront of her._

_"I saw you from across the room and there is no way that I can leave this party without your name." raising an eyebrow, she casually looked him over. He was tall, had brown eyes, shaved head, and the most sexiest smile that she had ever seen. His style was simple, dressed in a plain white tee under a zip up hoodie and black loosely fitted jeans, rockin a pair of fresh new forces._

_He watched her watching him. Staring him in the eyes she spoke._

_"Does that line work on all of your little skanks? Or is that supposed to be the panty dropper?" he was a lillte taken back by her comment but quickly recovered._

_Chuckling, he licked his lips slowly. "Feisty one huh?" he shook his head. " You know, I like a little challenge now and then."_

_Squinting her eyes, she pursed her lips. " A little challenge? What the hell do I look like to you?" her hands now on her hips._

_"You look like someone that is playing hard to get." he stepped closer to her closing the space between them. "But don't worry. You won't be too hard to catch."_

_Scoffing, she stepped away from him. " Look, I'm not like any of these hoes in here ok! And if you think that you can just come over here spitting that weak ass game, thinkin' that I'm gonna fall for you, then you have got me twisted. Now excuse me."_

_Rolling her green eyes she turned to walk away from him but he stopped her, grabbing on to her wrist and she snatched it back, staring at him sharply._

_" Listen I'm sorry, aight. I wasn't trying to come at you like that. I... I, don't know what came over me." he nervously rubbed at his neck. Her features softened as he gazed at her sincerely._

_"It's ok. Forget about it. You're not the first guy to do something like that." she pasued. "But you are the cutest. So I guess I can let it slide." they shared a small laugh while he stuffed his hands in his pockets._

_"Soo, you think I'm cute?" he asked grinning at her. She bit the corner of her lip._

_"Something like that." he nodded his head slowly._

_"Alright alright. Um, how about we start over again? he stuck his hand out. "What's up, I'm Mo."_

_Laughing she extended hers. "What's good Mo, They call me Taye." he took her hand in his._

_"Taye. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." she blushed when he kissed her silky dark-skinned hand._

_"Thank you." she took her hand back. " See, I wouldn't have busted your ego earlier if you wouldn't have been acting a fool."_

_Scratching his chin he laughed out loud. " I deserve that."_

_"You deserve more than that. I'm just bein nice today." this time she allowed him to move a little closer. Leaning in a little he asked her to dance._

_"How about I make it up to you on the dance floor?" breathing in the scent of his cologne, she smiled nodding her head. Grabbing her hand, he led her onto the dance floor. Placing his hands on her hips they began to move to the music. She put her arms around his neck and leaned in close to his ear whispering._

_"Hope you can dance cuz you have a lot to make up for." she teased. Pulling her closer he slowly licked his lips._

_"Trust me, I'll make up for it and then some."_

You were smart, funny, sarcastic, with a big touch of class. You kept me in line and you knew how to push my buttons in a good way. I loved being around you so much that there were times when I was anticipating seeing your beautiful face or just hearing that voice that I eventually fell in love with. When we first started dating I couldn't have been anymore excited. Talking on the phone for hours, watching movies with each other all night long, clowning on each other until we cried laughing. Those were some of the things that made me realize that I wanted you to be my girl. Everything was going great until about three months when I noticed a change in you.

You weren't communicating anymore

I began to notice that you didn't seem to care about anything anymore. Everytime I asked you something you would either shrug your shoulders or sigh. When I would ask you to pick a place where we could go out and have fun your response was 'Why don't you choose?' or 'I don't care where we go' or 'Why do we have to go anywhere anyway?' It seemed like everything we did was left up to me. You stopped making your own decisions and voicing your own opinions. Your personality just did this huge three sixty and I couldn't understand why. I thought you were just going through something at the time so I let it go but when you would begin to pout or sulk when I choose a place you didn't like it was really starting to get on my nerves.

_"Why are we here Mo? Couldn't you have picked something else? Something better?" he sighed for the millionth time that night. Setting his fork down he stared at her from across the table._

_"There is nothing wrong with this restaurant. We've been here so many times before. Now will you stop complaining and eat your food." rolling her eyes at him she looked to the side, muttering angrily._

_"If you didn't bring me to this cheap ass place everyday maybe I wouldn't have to complain." he glared at her, shaking his head whispering._

_"Quit actin like a damn child, Taye! You do this all the time and frankly I'm tired of hearing you whine. Shut that shit up please." narrowing her eyes at him she leaned in closer._

_"I don't know who the hell you think you talking to like that but you better pump your brakes and pump them fast." crossing her arms over her chest she rolled her eyes. Mo sat back in his chair and rubbed his hand over his head._

_"I'm not going to do this with you right now. If you don't want to be here than why don't you pick up the fuckin check so we can go?" the air in the restaurant was full of tension created by the two._

_"I'm not picking up anything. You're the one that picked this place so you pay for it!" she said rasing her voice a litlle. People at a near by table began to stare at them. He set his napkin down angrily but calmly, his lips in a thin line._

_"You know what? Fine. I'll pay for the check since you don't ever pay for shit anyway." pulling out his wallet he called out to the waiter. Minutes later they paid for the dinner and left the restaurant. He had a strong grip on the steering wheel as he drove. She had been yelling at him ever since they left the restaurant and it was pissing him off._

_"Taye, shut the hell up ok! Just shut the hell up!" she positioned her body toward him pointing her finger at his face._

_"Don't tell me to shut up! I'll say whatever it is I feel like saying. Ugh, I don't even know why I let you do anything. You're too mother fuckin stupid to do it right." he made a sharp left turn. her body jerking forward from the impact._

_"Damn, Mo will you drive..."_

_"Shut your damn mouth!" he yelled his eyes turning a darker shade of brown." You have been runnin your gums ever since we left and I've had it up to here with it." he motioned with his hands._

_"Now, I swear to fucking god I will make you walk your ass home if I hear you say another damn word. Got it!" they stared at each other with hateful eyes. Huffing she turned away from him staring out of her window crossing her arms over her chest, tears running down her cheeks. Calming his breathing down he focused on the road ahead. Silence consmued them on the ride home._

I hated all of those times that I had to scream at you. It wasn't something that I wanted to do but it was the only way that I could get you to bequiet and listen to me. I'm not a mind reader. I don't know what you want unless you tell me yourself. If you would have been straight forward and let me know what it was that you wanted then we could have avoided all of the yelling and the arguements. The last thing I want to do is fight with you baby. I love you way too much, and It hurts me to see you cry over it. I want to make you happy but ...that is hard to do when every second you snap at me for all of my little mistakes.

You didn't trust me anymore.

You would call me more than usual. At first I didn't mind it because I love talking with you but when you would begin to call like four of five times a day to just check up on me, It seriously started to get on my nerves. What happened to calling me for a reason? You didn't have any so when you would call sometimes I would ignore until I had to turn my phone completely off. My friends would ask me questions like 'What is up with your girl?' and it's sad but I couldn't think of anything to say to explain it myself. I hated that you would demand to know where I was at twenty four seven. Don't get me wrong spending time with you was one of my favorite things but I want to hang out with my boys too. I deserve to have a life outside of us but It seemed like you didn't want me to. Why was it that you could be with your friends and I would have to reject mine? It wasn't fair to me.

_She sat on the couch the phone up to her ear. "Baby, I'm just chillen with Maccoy and a couple of his friends. No big deal."_

_"It is a big deal, Mo. You and I were supposed to spend the night together. We haven't done that in a while." she whined fingering the lint on her sweats. He sighed loudly._

_"We spent the whole day yesterday and the entire week last week together. What do you mean we haven't done that in awhile?"_

_"I..I.. I don't know, Mo. I just don't want to be alone tonight." she said in a tiny voice._

_"Why don't you call up one of your girls? Isn't Emilia off tonight." he asked. Rolling her eyes she pulled her knees up to her chest._

_"I don't want to go out with them. I want to be with you. But I guess your boys are more important than me."_

_"Don't even start. You know how much I love you ok. I haven't been out with them for the past who knows how long. I just wanted to have some fun tonight. You can understand that can't you baby?"_

_"Yea I can. Do what you want then, Mo. I don't care anymore." she said anger apparent in her voice. He immediately picked up on it._

_"Don't get mad please."_

_"I'm not mad."_

_"Yes you are. I can hear it in your voice."_

_"I'm surprised you can hear anything with that loud ass music in the back ground." she bit annoyingly. Defeated he spoke softly into the phone._

_"Baby please, don't do this right now."_

_"What am I doing?" she questioned._

_"You're actin like a bi... never mind."_

_"No, say what you have to say." she demanded. He rubbed his forehead._

_"Nothing ok. It was nothin."_

_"It was something, Mo. You were going to say I was acting like a bitch weren't you?" he remained silent._

_"Huh? Weren't you?"_

_"Listen, it's getting late. You should get some sleep."_

_"No, I'm not done talking to you!"_

_"Well I am. Goodnight."_

_"Mo don't you-" the line went dead. She let out an aggravated scream and threw the phone across the room. She watched it hit the wall and shatter into pieces._

You accused me of cheating on you.

I can't believe that for a second you would think that I would do that to you. You know I'm not that kind of guy and I even told you from the beginning that I wasn't like that. When you told me that you thought I was hooking up with your friends I was speechless. I didn't know what to do, think, or say. Looking back I think that was the most craziest, stupidest, thing that you could have ever done. It hurt me to the core that you felt that I was being unfaithful. I loved you and respected you but you didn't seem to do the same.

_"Don't lie to me Mo. I want to know what you were doing with her..." she followed him as he walked up the stairs into his room. He threw his hands up in frustration._

_"For the last time woman. There was nothing goin on. I was just giving her a ride to work because her car broke down. You should know. She even told you her car was in the shop."_

_"So, that doesn't mean that you have to be her personal chauffeur." she sat on the edge of the bed. He came out of his closet a shirt in his hands._

_"I was doing her a favor. I don't see what your problem is." he slipped his shirt on walking into the bathroom._

_"You call hooking up with her a favor?" his voice echoed into the room._

_"I didn't hook up with anyone, Taye. What is it with you? Why all of a sudden you think I'm playin you." she walked into the bathroom watching him in the mirror as he carefully shaved._

_"Maybe because you are. That's the third time this week that you were supposedly giving her a ride." she used quotations as she went on. "Is the next ride going to be on your dick?" she shouted out. He was startled by her sudden outburst and nicked himself with his blade._

_"Ouch! Fuck!" he dabbed the blood with a wet towel. "See what the hell you made me do!" she shrugged her shoulders carelessly._

_"It's just a little cut. Stop bein a bitch about it." slamming his fist on the marble counter he pointed towards the door angrily._

_"Leave." she openened her mouth slightly and scoffed._

_"I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers." she leaned against the door frame challenging him. He advanced toward her as they stood face to face. He grabbed her chin, tilting it. He kissed her hard causing her to stumble back. His hands roamed her body and she moaned into his mouth. A moment later he pulled away. Caressing her cheek, he smirked. Looking directly into her eyes he spoke._

_"You are fuckin trippin." with that he slammed the bathroom door shut in her face. She didn't even notice that she was not in the bathroom anymore. Shaking her head in disbelief she began to bang on the door, shouting loudly._

_"Mo! Mo! Open this door! Mo!" she banged one last time and turned to walk out off the room in a huff._

_"Aahhhhh! Can't stand you!" Mo set the toilet seat lid down and sat on it. He put his head in his hands and thought to himself._

_"What is going on with her?" standing up he turned the water on, finishing his shaving._

You took what I said and held it against me.

I'm human ok, so sometimes when I say things they might come out wrong. I know I say stupid things at times but you can't blame me or get mad. Whenever I would say something that would upset you, you would never talk to me about it and you would hold against me for days. It got to the point that you were soo mad that you would explode into a full blown temper tantrum. I remember there was a time when I didn't even say anything to you and you automatically thought that I was trying to hurt you or ignore you when really all I was doing was giving you your space. Even when I would apologize or try to explain you never wanted to hear it. You would shut me out and make it hard for me to get through to you. Pretty soon it was becoming real hard to be around you. I wanted to be with the Taye that I knew. Not the Taye that you changed into. What happended to my match? She wasn't there anymore.

_"Why are you ignoring me, Mo? Say something." he rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was 1:30 in the morning and the last thing he wanted to do was deal with her. She wasnt going to let him sleep and he knew it._

_"I'm tired. Can't we do this tomorrow or something?" he rolled over onto his stomach holding on tightly to his pillow. She sat up turning on the bed side light._

_"No, I want to know why you have been ignoring me all day." his voice was muffled by his pillow._

_"I ain't doin this." she threw the covers off and the cold air hit his body. He rolled onto his back._

_"What are you doing?" he asked her as she grabbed a pillow and proceeded to the door. She opened the door looking back at him._

_"I'm going to sleep in the guest room. Since you want to act like I don't exist then I'll help you out by sleeping somewhere else."_

_"Girl, will you just come back to bed." he asked pleadingly sitting up on his elbows._

_"Not until you tell me why you're being mean to me." she stood by the door looking at him sadly._

_Groaning inwardly he got off the bed and made his way to her. Scooping her up into his arms. He held her rocking from side to side. Kissing the top of her head._

_"I'm not being mean to you. Today has just been a long day and I'm just tired alright. If it seemed like I have been ignoring you than I'm sorry sweetie." he ran his thumb over her lips and kissed her softly. She ran her hands down his bare chest and nodded._

_"Ok baby, I'm sorry for being so paranoid." he grabbed her hand and led her back to bed. Turning off the lamp he put an arm around her waist kissing her shoulder._

_"It's ok. Let's just get some sleep." Intertwining her hands with his they fell into a comfortable sleep._

I still love you and I wish you luck.

We have have been through some good times and some bad times together. Our entire relationship has been one big rollercoaster ride. I have never experienced as many emotions and feelings with any other girl before in my life. I hated you, I loved and I hated you some more. I regret a lot of the things that I did and have said but if there is one thing that I don't regret is meeting you and falling in love with the most wonderful girl ever. If I had to do it all again I would in a heartbeat. I think in a way, we have both had some sort of impact on each other. It might not have been the greatest but it was something. I can honestly say that you truly have left a mark on my life and in my heart.

I've heard that you are with someone else now and that things aren't going to well. I guess you didn't learn much from me and our relationship, but I hope that one day you will go deep down and once again become the person that I remember. The amazing girl you were when we first met. I know you will make a guy one of the greatest girlfriends someday, even if I'm not that guy. I love you and I always will. Who knows maybe in time we just might... who knows...maybe have another chance. But as of right now the best thing for us is to be apart.

I'll never forget about you and what once was the most incredible thing we shared.

Always,

Mo

_I told you that I'm leavin'_

_Deuces_

**AN; I hope this complimentary box of tissues makes up for the late update :) Hope you all enjoyed this lil' bit!**

**X & O's for all of the feedback and for reading!**

**Signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9: You're A Jerk

Chapter 9: You're A Jerk

_You're a jerk_

_Why you trippin, I aint even do nothin'_

_You're a jerk_

_Im a jerk, you aint neva lie _

_But aye, do me a favor call me jerk one more time_

_You're a jerk_

_I know_

_-New Boyz 'You're A Jerk'_

He rolled over in the bed, away from last night's companion. He scratched his stomach and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Because the king-sized bed was mounted, his feet did not quite touch the lush carpet, colored an unassuming shade of merlot.

The New York apartment had been purchased during the summer months of the previous year, and quite successfully served its initial purpose as a "bachelor pad." He had no idea how many women he'd met in various places around the city and brought back to his place since he had signed for it.

"Hey, chick, it's time for you to leave," he didn't know her name, nor did he care. He had problems with her actually sleeping in his bed with him (it was too personal, for one), but last night had been a different case.

He'd just simply been too spent to protest. It would never happen again.

"It's Jaryn, not 'chick,'" the silver-haired girl groaned, struggling to wake. "Jaryn, Oblio."

Oblio shrugged and stood. His toes dug into the carpet as he walked to the adjoining bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, Jaryn. I'd like it a lot if you were gone when I got back. Last night was beautiful, though." he winked and closed the door behind him.

"Asshole," she muttered as she donned her clothes from the previous night.

However, try as she might to dislike him, she could not dispel the fact that they had had an incredible night together.

On her way out the door, Jaryn placed a slip of paper with her name and number on it on his bed.

_Just in case he changes his mind,_ she thought.

**AN: Much thanx for reading!**

**Signing off!**


End file.
